Analytical PCB test methods are slow, and the data they produce is expensive. When used exclusively for testing they reduce the efficiency of remediation projects, industrial operations, and research, and extend the duration of public exposure. Immunoassay field tests produce faster, less expensive, data but cannot detect all of the regulated PCBs, are incompatible with common matrices, and are expensive to produce and purchase. We propose to develop a simple, effective, and inexpensive PCB field- screening test. The method will simultaneously detect and quantify all of the regulated PCB Aroclors. It will use new reagent and detection chemistries that will reduce the time and cost of development, ensure matrix compatibility, simplify the protocol, and eliminate the use of animals. The proposed method will provide fast, economical, screening data. It will be used in conjunction with the EPA reference Method 8082, and be compatible with field or laboratory applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Effective PCB field screening tests are not currently available. A significant market exists for such a product. The test we propose will reduce the time and cost of remediation activities, industrial operations, commercial laboratory analysis, and research. It will facilitate the removal of PCBs from the environment and reduce public exposure.